Resolutions
by Naruto3110
Summary: After a talk with sakura Naruto has finally decided to give up on her. Now with his list of resolutions he sets off to fix his wrongs. The only thing is how will Sakura react? Will she be happy, content, confused....Jealous?
1. Keep up or Give up?

**Resolutions **

**Ch.1 Keep up or Give up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Warning this is my first real attempt at a romance

'_This is it' _though naruto as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do.

It all depended on this one answer. He had to be strong. The 13 year old boy straightened up, a determined look on his face, as he began marching toward his object of affection: Sakura Haruno.

When he was just behind her, the orange clad ninja jumped back as the bubblegum haired girl turned around and scream. She jumped back and shouted, "What the hell do you think your doing Naruto! Scaring me like that!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I just wanted to ask you something real quick." Answered the blue-eyed boy.

"Well make it quick, I need to get ready for the New years festival tonight." she impatiently replied.

"Heh, heh, heh, that's kinda what I wanted to ask you about." explained naruto as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the festival?"

The emerald eyed girl sighed and said, "Looked Naruto, I've told you a million times and I'll say it again, I don't like you like that. I only have eyes for Sasuke, so please do us all a favor and stop asking."

The blond's face was slightly downcast for only a second before he quickly rose his head and replied with a wide grin, "Okay Sakura-chan, I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Yea, see ya later Naruto," Sakura called back as she turned around and began her journey to the shopping district.

The demon container's façade quickly dropped and his wide grin was replaced with a dour expression, as he pulled out a large piece of paper titled "New Year Resolutions".

The boy quickly scanned the long list until he got to the bottom one which read: Give up on Sakura Haruno.


	2. Befriending the Bastard

**Ch.2 Befriending the Bastard**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

I really wasn't expecting to have very many people like this story, actually I thought I was only going to get over 1 or 2 reviews.It turns out I was wrong. Anyway this is my first real attempt at a romance so personally I don't think it's very good….

Either way I'd like to thank:

suzako, NARUXHINAFREAK, jarediz13, DragonTamerx, narusaku69, The Celestials, and action naruto lover

**On to the story!**

As Naruto approached the bridge he quickly reviewed his list and mentally prepared himself for something he thought he would NEVER do. The number one hyper active ninja was going to befriend his arch rival and enemy: Sasuke Uchiha.

When he arrived at the bridge, he walked straight passed Sakura to everyone's surprise and took a spot on the rail 3 feet from Sasuke. The unpredictable ninja then did something nobody foresaw! He causally said, "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

No teme? No rude remark or comment? Not even a glare! Something was defiantly amiss and Sasuke wasn't about to fall for whatever Naruto had planned.

"Why would you want to know, dope?" the raven haired boy replied.

Naruto gritted his teeth before taking in a deep breath and calming himself. He then proceeded to say, "What? Can't someone ask their "_**best**"_ friend how he's doing on such a fine morning?"

"No" the Uchiha stoically responded.

By this point Naruto was contemplating all sorts of ways to kill this bastard before he remembered his resolutions and quickly calmed himself down. The blond then got an idea and began laughing.

"Ha ha ha, Yea you got me" explained the oranged cladded ninja as he continued his fake yet some how believable laugh.

"I actually wanted to ask you a favor." Naruto said, "I was wondering if you could help me learn the fire ball jutsu?"

By this point the two other ninja present were wide eye as they couldn't comprehend the fact that naruto of all people was asking Sasuke for help!

After about 30 seconds the onyx eyed boy responded with another short, "No"

"Come on Sasuke! Ill make it worth your while…" "I'll give you a…er….." Naruto quickly dug in his pockets to find something of value. Sadly all he pulled out was a string and some lint…. _'Damn…' _He then proceeded to search around until he spotted a tomato lying on the ground. The blue eyed boy quickly ran toward and it and cleaned it with his shirt. He then proudly held his hand toward Sasuke to show him his red prize.

"If you help me I'll give you this here tomato!" The orange clad ninja exclaimed.

Sakura sighed and said something for the first time since Naruto had arrived, "Naruto you baka, Sasuke-kun isn't going to train you for a-"

But was quickly interrupted as Sasuke said in the most serious voice he could manage as he hungrily eyed the red orb, which was strangely his favorite food…. "I'll do it."

'_WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID NARUTO GET SASUKE TO TRAIN HIM1 I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HIM TO AT LEAST LOOK AT ME FOR YEARS!" _Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Hah! I knew you I could get you to train me." "Yo Kakashi get your ass down here, you own me 20 bucks and a month worth of ramen!" Naruto called out to the surrounding forest.

"What that was just a joke?!?" sasuke said irritably as Kakashi appeared on the bridge in the blink of an eye.

"No, I'm serious, but I though I could make a little money off it heh heh heh…" Naruto responded.

By this point in time Sakura's mind was racing _'What the hell is going on here! First Naruto shows up and completely ignores me! Then he goes to Sasuke-kun and says "Whats Up!?!" Now he's coming up with strangely smart…and feasible bets to make money! What am I missing here!' _While the emerald eye girl continued with her mental rant she didn't notice that her sensei had already dismissed them and sasuke and Naruto had already set off to the forest to train.

When the 13 year old girl finally noticed she growled "Grrrrrrr, I'm going to get you Naruto! You took away my Sasuke-kun!" and in the quietest voice in the back of her mind she though _'And you're not even paying any attention to me….'_

After about 20 minutes of searching she found a tired, beat up Naruto lying on his back surrounded by burnt and charred trees. Next to the worn out blond was her beloved sasuke-kun who was leaning against the only non-burnt tree in the area.

"Okay, I taught you the jutsu, now where's my tomato!" Sasuke impatiently ask as he strolled over to his training partner.

Tiredly Naruto reach into his back pocket to pull out the tomato only to find it was squashed! "Heh, heh, heh…..er….here you go?" Naruto nervously chuckled as he showed the raven haired boy what was left of it.

"What did you do to my tomato!?!" the onyx eyed boy yelled frantically as he jumped up and down.

Both Sakura and Naruto did an anime sweat drop as they both though _' It's just a tomato…'_

Then Naruto nervously said as he put his arms in front of him for defense "Hey, hey Sasuke calm down, I'll just…er….get you a…free .. bowl of ramen? Yea! A free bowl, my treat!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped as he realized what he had been doing….

"Er..yea…ok ramen sounds good..just…don't tell anybody what I just did, okay?" Sasuke quietly replied and then headed toward Naruto.

"Yea, sure thing buddy!" Naruto cheerfully said as he scratched the back of his neck and began to turn toward the village. Just when he was about to start his journey toward the the ramen stand he suddenly notice a blob of pink in the forest.

The orange clad ninja lead slightly forward and squinted his eyes which gave him a more fox like appearance.

'_Oh crap, does he see me? He does!?! I have to get out of here before-' _But Sakura didn't get to finish that thought as the bubblegum haired girl heard Naruto yell, "Hey Sakura! What are you doing hiding in that tree!"

Then sudden out burst caused the emerald eyed girl to lose her balance and fall directly on her butt. She slowly got up, rubbing were rear end, only to here the o so familiar laughing of her blond teammate.

"HAHAHAHA! Hahahaha Sakura you baka HAHAHAHA!" the blue eyed boy laughed as his raven haired friend just stood beside him and smirked.

By this point in time Sakura was fuming and just when she was about to pound her idiotic friend, his laughter began to die down and he said, "heh heh, sorry Sakura, I'll make it up to you, how 'bout you come with me and Sasuke for some ramen."

To infuriated to say anything the bubblegum haired girl just stormed off into the forest to do some thinking. When she was about ½ a mile into the forest it just hit! _'Not once in this entire day did Naruto call her sakura-chan! In fact he just flat out ignored her!What was scaring her the most is that this annoyed her! What the hell! She should be happy he's leaving her alone, not annoyed by it!'_

Whatever was going on today, Sakura didn't know, but she was determined to do anything to find out!


End file.
